


Dollhouse

by moonlightjasmine



Category: Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightjasmine/pseuds/moonlightjasmine
Summary: Aishling Dales was a strange girl. The daughter of Madam Red and cousin of Ciel Phantomhive through his mother. A quiet girl who could always be seen with a plush toy in her hands. A perfect little Miss. But what the don t know is that Aishling knows a lot more than she lets on. What would happen if Madam Red had the child she lost and raised it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I will only mention this once and I will put it in bold so you can read it easily.
> 
> I DO NO OWN BLACK BUTLER!
> 
> For the plots sake the carriage incident will happen several years earlier so that my OC will be around the same age as Ciel.

Angelina Dales was staring at the wall in front of her with a blank stare. Despite being told that her husband Burnett had died in the accident. But now the health and well being of her unborn child was in stake. The doctors' words kept playing over and over in her head.

_Honestly Madam, with the damage your body suffered in the accident it would be a miracle if your child survives the night, let alone week. We`ll check you up in the morning to see what action we`ll take…_

Placing her hand over her abdomen she let the silent tears slip down her cheeks. Her shaking palm slowly clenched into a fist, gripping at the fabric of the nightgown she was wearing.

'Please, please don't leave me alone in the world little one. Not after your father just left.' She begged in her mind as a sob bubbled up her throat.

That night would be remembered by Angelina as the night she cried herself to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_She was wandering the streets of London. She didn`t know what day, or month, or year it was. She was dead for hundreds if not thousands of years. She had been there to see the greatest civilizations rise and fall. Since she had no body, she had died a long time ago so she didn't age. She had knowledge far greater than any human could muster through their entire lifetime. As she was passing past the alleyway near the hospital she heard a woman's whisper._

" _No, don't leave. Please don't leave."_

_Looking over the nearby window, she saw a woman with crimson hair and bandages covering her head asleep in the bed. Tears were leaking from the woman's closed eyes. Even in her sleep the woman was crying. She had never seen a pain so deep before. Passing through the wall she approached the slumbering human to see why she was crying._

_When she came closer she saw that the woman had one hand subconsciously over her stomach, as if protecting something while the words 'please don't leave' kept leaving her lips._

_At first she was confused about who the woman was talking about until she felt the tiny spark of life that was fading in her womb. So that`s why the woman was shedding tears. Looking at the woman's` beautiful, although marred by bandages still quite beautiful face she decided to help her. Her heart was half broken by something, if she lost her unborn child it would only devastate her._

_She had done this several times before. Since she had no life of her own she gave several married couples the child they wanted but could never get. Living through several lives gave her more than enough perception of humanity through all classes. From beggar to close to royalty._

_So taking a deep breath, she placed her hand over the woman's stomach and concentrated. She made it just in time. Just as the small light flickered out, she replaced it. The tiny soul would be fine, go and get another chance of life. But now hers will begin._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The morning dawned bright and early. Too early for Angelina. She opened her eyes and couldn't bring herself to move until the doctor arrived in fear of her moving hurting her baby. When the physician did arrive and checked her over, she waited with bathed breath for his prognosis about her child.

The doctor finished his inspection, quietly placed his instruments away and turned towards Angelina.

"Well?" she asked."Is my child all right?" The suspense was killing her.

The doctor took a deep breath.

"It`s quite the miracle, but your child was not harmed by the accident, at least not harmed in a way we can tell. Just make sure that you do not do anything strenuous as to not harm the baby and do not wear corsets for the duration of the pregnancy. Come again in a week for a checkup, for now just be on bed rest." The man finished and left the still mother-to-be alone.

A shaking hand placed itself on the stomach as the red haired woman shed tears of joy.

"You are going to be the most spoiled and loved child ever." She whispered and stroked her stomach with love as loud noises came from the hall. Noises that were increasing with tone and loudness as time passed.

Finally when they appeared to be right in front of her , the door to her hospital room slammed open making her startle. There in the doorway stood her sister and brother-in-law.

"Angelina!"Rachel, her fragile, little sister, who was a mother already, to little Ciel who just turned a year old a few months ago. Her sister all but ran towards her bed and gave her a fierce hug.

Vincent Phantomhive had more tact and carefully walked in while closing the door after himself.

"How are you Angelina?" he asked while his sister-in-law was hugged by his wife.

"I`m all right. And the baby will be as long as I don`t do anything." Angelina said with a smile, causing her sisters` eyes to widen and sprout tears at the corner and Vincent to give a relieved smile.

Just as joy overtook her sisters face at the good news, it was soon replaced by sadness.

"I am sorry about Burnett." Rachel whispered, to which her sister grabbed her hand in a tight grip seeking comfort that the younger sister immediately gave.

"At least I still have my little one." The red haired woman said, rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Both Phantomhives` eyes softened at the image the woman made.

"My little miracle. I can't wait until you`re born. You`ll be the most pampered child in all of England."

"And Ciel will have another playmate besides little Lizzie." Rachel said joining her sister in their fantasizing about the child to be born.

"Oh, and if it`s a girl we can dress her up in pretty clothes!"Rachel thrilled as the two began to plan.

"Ladies, the baby is not even born yet."Vincent said, but the two women didn't even hear him and continued to speak about the baby until the time to visit ended and the wed couple had to depart for home.

"Sorry we have to leave like this, but I don't want to leave Ciel all alone without his bedtime story."

"It`s fine." Angelina said to her sister. "I`m going to be discharged soon and will be on strict bed rest for the next several months."

"Sweet dreams!" Rachel called out as they left and closed the door.

The mother to be was left alone in her room. A yawn bubbled up her throat and she rubbed her eyes.

"Is it this late already?" she asked herself. The day passed quickly after the doctor told her child would be fine. And with how early she had awoken and fretted, she was exhausted.

Laying back down on the bed, she lovingly placed the palms of her hand on the flat side of her stomach, keeping it warm.

"I love you. I will always love you. No matter what happens."She whispered as she drifted asleep, a smile gracing her face.

And in her dreams she was gently rocking a tiny babe with the same red hair as her in her arms and humming a soothing tune.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A clearly pregnant Madam Red was sitting in her bed as her doctor checked to make sure everything was in order.

As the doctor finished his examination he put away his stethoscope and smiled at the red haired woman.

"All seems to be in order Mrs. Dalles. You are a month into your final trimester and so far it seems that your child is perfectly healthy."

As the physician packed away his medical equipment the mother to be had a dazzling smile on her face.

"Any strange happenings I should be aware of?" the Doctor asked before he left.

"No, nothing at all. I crave a bit of my brother- in-laws chocolate candy, but not much maybe a chocolate once every few hours. And I tend to go off on a shopping spree whenever I see a new stuffed animal I haven't already bought for the nursery. And when I feel them kick I always hum which calms them right down." The red haired mother spoke with a soft smile on her face, as even the doctor gave one in return.

"Well, there is nothing left to do but wait. So keep up with your diet and prepare for the birth. Have a good day." The man tipped his hat to the mother and left.

Angelina sighed as she got up from her bed and put on her robe over her nightgown. In the last few days she had felt so bloated, she hardly left the house.

Leaving her room to stretch her legs, despite her slightly swollen ankles, she headed towards the room she had been visiting the most for the last few months.

The nursery. As she entered, the sturdy white wood door decorated with the most intricately carved flowers into the wood.

The room was a plethora of colors, from white to blue, red, pink, green and yellow all in soft tones. The wallpaper was the lightest shade of dove grey, making the soft colors of the toys and furniture even more noticeable.

In the center of the room was a circular white ivory colored crib with a dome like top that had four posts with curtains to protect the baby from the sharp sunlight in the morning. The sheets, the covers, the pillows were all white with a hint of red.

On the side was a Parisian Swing Cot, meant to make the baby fall asleep once placed inside.

The nursery was located on the east side, so plenty of sunlight streamed in through the large French windows and doors window seat, with pale blue window curtains. The window seat had a soft quilt thrown over it and sever pillows. Across from it was a large rocking chair made of dark wood, the only think with a darker color in the room. It was padded and resembled more of a sofa chair than anything else.

A dresser of ivory colored wood stood on the side of the room, right against the wall. It was filled to the brim with outfits of all colors. Across on the other side of the room was the changing station, with the door to the bathroom right next to it.

A bookshelf filled with children's books and toys all waiting to be played with and read.

A smile blossomed on Angelina`s face after seeing the room.

Her sister and brother-in-law had been a great help….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Angelina was looking through Castles` Household Guide in order to find the perfect wallpaper for her child. Reading aloud from the guide to her sister,_

" _The eye experiences a healthy and peculiarly grateful expression of the color green, as opposed to something like yellowish red which is the preference of impetuous robust men and savage nations."_

_The two sisters giggled out loud as the eldest finished her quote from the book._

" _How about a brilliant shade of green, like this one._ _Scheele's Green_ _? It seems to be quite popular. Carpets, drapes, toys and a massive amount of wallpaper have been ordered out."Rachel suggested._

_Just then Vincent entered the room. Seeing the two women looking over the thick book he asked. A smile bloomed on his face seeing the two women argue good-naturedly._

" _What are you two so excited about?"_

_Turning to him Rachel showed the household guide she had in her hands, identical to the one her sister had as well._

" _Looking for wallpaper pattern and color that would be appropriate for the baby."_

" _Yes, Rachel was just telling me about this very popular color. Scheele`s Green I believe." Angelina finished._

_The smile that was on Vincent`s face dropped._

" _You should stay away from that particular color Angelina, and every company that produces it." He spoke in a serious tone as he gently took the household guide from his wives hands._

" _Why?" the mother to be asked._

" _Well, there has been a few cases of people feeling ill in their houses, and when being away in the sea side they seem to be all right but her in their homes they fall ill once again. Some have even died." Vincent said in a somber tone._

" _Do you know the cause of the sickness?" Angelina asked._

" _At first it was thought to be cholera, but since some of those who had caught the symptoms and left began to feel better soon the culprit changed. And now you`re looking at it." He said pointing at a picture of a wallpaper pattern with the words 'Scheele`s Green' underneath it._

" _The wallpaper? How does that make you ill?" she asked, feeling quite confused._

" _Because the secret ingredient to getting such rich hues is arsenic."Vincent said making both females gasp in horror._

" _Arsenic?!" Angelina nearly shrieked in terror, a hand flying to the small bump on her abdomen. She couldn't even imagine what she could have unknowingly subjected her child if she didn't know this particular information._

" _Yes, large amounts of copper and arsenic. There was a case where a six month old child died after chewing a piece of wallpaper. And not only that but poisonous fumes filling up entire rooms covered in wallpaper is another thing to worry about." The Earl said to the two aghast ladies._

" _Vincent? What are people doing about this?" Rachel asked with tears in her face._

" _Nothing so far, those who produce the arsenic wallpaper say that the deaths could be contributed to the countless of unknown diseases. The best that can be done right now is to make sure that you yourself and those you know are not in danger of said products." Vincent said as he comforted his wife._

" _And our home?" Rachel asked in fear for their son. Here her husband smiled._

" _None what so ever. I made sure of that. We are safe and so is Francis. And you will be too Angelina, as far as I know your house has no such wallpaper or carpet, but if you want to search for proper, non toxic room decorations I can help you with that. I know several small companies who are genuine in their customers health and well being." He offered to the soon to be mother, who nodded and excused herself, feeling a bit shaky and in need of a breath of air._

_Few minutes later she came back, determined to know what product of which company she should avoid in order to insure good health for her baby and herself._

_The ending result was a bare handful of company, most of them foreign which didn't dabble to add deadly poisons in their products and still had vibrant colors._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Even after a few years when they finally stopped producing arsenic loaded products Angelina still bought her items from her previous providers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _The beauty cream you gave me works a whole lot better than any other I`ve used before Angelina."Rachel said as she smiled at her sister."Where did you get it?"_

_The four month pregnant woman smiled as she answered._

" _Do you remember that Indian company that sold those beautiful purple carpets? Well, that company seems to dabble in beauty products as well. One hundred percent natural ingredients that help and cleanse the skin. I order a few to test them out and my skin never felt better! You should start using these too, they are so much better than the ones that can be bought for cheap" Angelina said with a smile_

" _Well, you are the doctor so you must know what is best." Rachel smiled agreeing._

_Soon the time to leave came, the elder sister smiled as she waved as her baby sister entered her carriage and left._

_._ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Smiling Angelina rubbed her belly

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I`ll never make you wear the atrocities the woman her wear, or make you wear overly tight corsets, if you`re a girl."

_Several cases of women wearing their corsets a bit too tight. From dizzying spells, to death cases. Angelina being a doctor was no stranger to that. Since she had almost lost her baby, she had said (more like shouted) no to those contraptions. She didn't care if she were considered a loose woman, ever since she was told she was still pregnant after the accident, she had not touched or even went near a corset. Ordinary or pregnancy ones, she didn't care, those contraptions were forbidden until her baby was born._

_And what a change she felt. No longer exhausted after only a few minutes. Who knows, maybe even after the pregnancy she`ll avoid those contraptions._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

On some cases she thanked her knowledge as a doctor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

" _You`re absolutely sure this is better?" Rachel asked._

" _Yes, it is simply not hygienic enough to use it every day for the child, and only wash the nipple every three weeks. It is simply a breeding ground for bacteria." Angelina said wrinkling her nose at the baby feeding bottle. No child of her was going to put that in their mouth. She was all set for toys, Vincent had practically said his Funtom Company produced toys made out of safe materials and reasonable prices, for children of all classes._

" _Oh yes, have you considered hiring a wet nurse?" The younger sister asked._

" _Did you?" Angelina countered, seeing her sister blush and shake her head before looking around._

" _There you got your answer. I won't have a woman I haven't met before nurse my child, when I am perfectly capable. And none of that baby formula. I bought one packet and its only flour. Mrs. Beaton can go jump of the London Tower, she knows nothing of bottle feeding or 'rearing by hand'. I would be an idiot of a doctor if I let my child feed off of this!" Angelina said as their tea arrived._

" _Raspberry and Earl Grey tea."The butler announced with a tiny smile on his face."Along with jam cookies."_

_Angelina reached for her raspberry tea, noticing the amused expression on her sisters and the butlers face._

" _What? The baby gives me the strangest cravings." Angelina tried to defend herself._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Reaching for a fluffy white rabbit nearby. Angelina pressed it to her face, nuzzling in the softness of the plush fur. Afterwards she gently placed the toy back in the crib. Looking sat the room if she closed her eyes, she could imagine just how much fun her child would have and how happy they would be.

Playing tea time or drawing in the corner, trying new clothes and sleeping peacefully in their crib and later bed when they outgrow the crib. Her rocking her child to sleep with either the swing cot or in her hands as she sang lullabies. Her and the child snuggling together on the rocking chair as she read a story to her darling while holding them in her lap and pointing at the picture book.

Angelina opened her eyes, the images vanishing and the room was empty but her. Rubbing her stomach lovingly she spoke.

"I won`t be able to deny you anything, if I could I would bring you the moon if you ask."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A month and a half later on another visit from her sister and brother in law, along with her nephew Ciel. An unexpected yet welcome surprise came.

The day had started like any other, Angelina woke up early in the morning like clockwork. Her little darling didn't want her to sleep in well into the day.

She had gotten dressed, had breakfast and spent the first few hour of the day idling around the house. She just didn't feel like going outside today which was strange. She always liked a good stroll.

It was a chilly December morning, not far away from her darling nephew`s birthday.

Suddenly Will entered the sitting room.

"Madam, your sister and Brother in law have brought your nephew with them for a visit." He informed her.

A smile bloomed on the red haired woman's face.

"Oh wonderful! Could you make some tea for us William, as I welcome them inside?"

The butler began to protest.

"Mistress are you sure, with you condition…"He began, but she waved him off.

"Nonsense, I am perfectly capable of opening a door. Now go on." She said.

"Raspberry tea as usual Mistress?" Will asked with the same amused smile on his face.

"You know me so well." Angelina said as she headed towards the entrance

When she opened the door she saw the smiling face of her sister and Little Ciel, and the gentle smile on Vincent`s face.

"Aunty!" little Ciel cried from her mothers` arms, a radiant smile on his face. Those smiles always made Angelina`s day.

"Ciel, my darling. My how have you grown!" She said as her nephew preened under her praise.

"Oh do come in, I was just thinking about you." She said, and moved out of the way for her family to move pass.

Once they were seated and Will had brought them their tea, Earl Grey for Rachel and Vincent, raspberry for her and a warm cup of milk with honey for little Ciel.

"So my darling little nephew's birthday is coming soon. He`s going to be turning two!" She overjoyed.

"Yes, honestly we don`t know what to get him. He is not much helpful, not asking for anything." Rachel said.

"Well, you can never go wrong with cake." Angelina said just as a particularly hard kick from her child made her gasp out a breath. The baby had been fussy all day.

"Are you all right Angelina?"Her little sister asked, worry evident on her face.

"I am perfectly fine, it was just a particularly hard kick. Had a few of them today." Angelina waved it off as she took a large sip of her tea.

But another hard kick and something else had her dropping her cup and clutching her stomach in pain. The sound of porcelain breaking reached her ears, but she paid no heed to it as the pain searing through her abdomen was incredibly painful. That was accompanied by a wet feeling trickling down her leg.

"Angelina! Are you all right?" Rachel jumped out of her seat at the sight of her sister in pain.

"I think my water just broke."Angelina said as another kick alarmed her of her child.

Immediately Vincent was going out the door saying he`ll go call the doctor, Rachel was calling for William and little Ciel was standing there with a confused smile on his face.

The elderly butler rushed in with a surprised expression on his face and assisted her sister in taking the very soon mother to be to her room.

After that she was stripped out of her dress and into a loose nightgown. Afterwards she spent her time pacing since it seemed she couldn't sit down quite yet.

By the time Vincent arrived with the doctor her contractions were only a minute apart.

"We have no time to loose, the baby is coming." The doctor said as he prepped for birth while asking William to fetch the needed items.

And finally after an excruciating five drug free (Angelina said she would rather suffer through the pain than ease it and risk her baby) hours of pushing a baby`s cry was finally heard.

The doctor cut the umbilical cord and announce the birth of her daughter.

"Congratulations Madam Red, you have a perfectly healthy daughter."

William then took the child and after wiping the baby with a moist towel, bundled her up and gave her to her mother.

Angelina had tears of joy streaming down her sweaty face.

"My little Aishling, you don't know how happy you made me." She said before she began feeling light headed and soon blackness overtook her as her head hit her pillow. She heard muted shouting but soon everything faded away as she fell into unconsciousness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Angelina awoke, she found herself in a familiar hospital room. At first the shapes were blurry, but when her vision finally cleared she saw that she was lying in a hospital bed.

She tried to rise, but a sudden pain in her stomach stopped her and made her cry out.

It seems someone heard her cry as there was a scuffle in front of the door and not a moment later her sister and brother in law walked in with the doctor and William following behind.

"What happened?" Angelina asked.

Her sister was the one to answer her.

"After the birth, you passed out and the doctor saw that you went into shock, you were rushed into the hospital immediately and had to undergo surgery."

"What kind of surgery?"A chill went down Angelina`s spine, something was wrong. The doctor stepped up to answer.

"Well it seems that you had suffered more damage than we thought in the incident eight months ago. After the birth, which was a miracle in itself, you couldn't handle the pain and started bleeding. We had to rush you in here and perform a surgery to remove your womb or risk your death."

Moving her hand to her stomach Angelina felt the bandages tied around her abdomen muscles. She couldn't have any more children. Then her thought shifted to her baby, was her daughter all right or did something happen to her as well.

"Is my daughter all right?" She voiced her thoughts, pleading inside her head that her only child would be fine.

"She is fine sister, perfectly safe at home with Tanaka and Ciel." Rachel assured her.

It felt like a large stone had dropped from her chest and she could finally breathe with ease. Turning towards the doctor she spoke.

"When can I be released?"She asked the physician.

Looking at his chart the medical expert said.

"Well you have been under medication for a week and we just want to keep you for another three or four days. Then you`ll be free to go home as long as you promise to have plenty of bed rest."

With that he left the family members and butler in the room.

"Can you bring Aishling with you tomorrow?" she asked, wanting to see her baby girl. She needed comforting now more than ever.

"Yes of course, she has been whimpering constantly."Rachel said.

"I think she misses you." She added smiling a little.

The three of them chatted and not much later Angela started feeling drowsy and they excused themselves and left the woman to rest saying they would visit her tomorrow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Over the next few days Rachel visited with Ciel and Aishling in tow. Angela was in tears the first time she laid eyes on her daughter.

She was beautiful. With tufts of the same red hair as hers and milky white skin, Angelina wondered if her mother saw this when she held her as a baby, he Aisling looked exactly like her. But when the baby opened its eyes and peered at her with those clear pools Angelina saw what she had inherited from Burnett. Well sort of.

Her daughter had different colored eyes, her left eyes was a beautiful sea green that reminded Angelina of her late husband`s eyes and how they would change color like the ocean. And her right eye was the familiar red color Angelina herself had.

"She`s beautiful. More beautiful than I imagined. My little dream, my little Aishling." She said nuzzling her cheeks gently into the small tufts of red hair.

"You`re going to call her Aishling?" Rachel asked to which her sister nodded.

"I think it fits her perfectly." She said as she gently lulled her sweet daughter in her arms.

Rachel smiled."I think it`s perfect. It`s Gaelic, if I'm not mistaken. Gaelic for 'dream'."

"She is my little dream." Angelina said, pressing a kiss to her slumbering daughters head.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on Aishling. You can say it, say 'mama'. Come on, 'mama'." Madam Red cooed as she bounced her daughter in her lap.

"So never fusses about anything?" Frances asked as she, Angelina and Rachel all sat and had tea together.

"No never, she only does so when her nappy needs a change or she`s hungry. Otherwise she is a perfect little angel." The mother said, holding her daughter in her lap, since she was too young to play with Ciel, Lizzy and Edward.

"Really? No waking up in the middle of the night? At all?" Rachel asked this time.

"No, she gets changed immediately every morning so she sleeps through the night soundly." Madam Red said with a smile on her face, it slightly widening when she heard Frances mutter 'lucky' under her breath.

"So have you thought on what you`re going to get a tutor for her?" Frances immediately went to business.

"Frances the girl is barely a year old!" Rachel said exasperatedly.

"Well that shouldn't stop you from planning?" the mother of two stubbornly replied.

"Well, I know you plan to give Elizabeth lessons, so I think I'll let her have lessons once she is old enough to hold a fencing sword." Angelina said, seeing how Frances perked up.

"And maybe `ill get her tutors in music and languages, despite the other obvious ones." She said bouncing her daughter and getting a spoonful of the crushed raspberries in a small bowl, made especially for her daughter.

Just then she heard it.

"M…ma…mama." She dropped the spoon she was holding at looked at her daughter and hugged her.

"Did you hear that?! She called me mama!" She cooed, as Rachel and even Frances joined in.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That's right Aisling, come to Mommy. Come on." Angelina cooed at the tiny little girl with tiny pigtails who was wobbly standing in her two short legs.

"Come on Aisling." Angelina encouraged, and just like that her little girl took one step, and then another and then a third until she was walking towards her mother in sure steps.

When she finally reached her mother's arms she was picked up and spun around the room.

"William, we are celebrating. Little Aishling just took her first steps! Could you make her some raspberry pudding?" Angelina said to the smiling butler.

"Certainly miss, and the Mocha pudding for you?" He asked.

"Yes please, that was so delicious, and make something for yourself. All three of us are celebrating!"

"Oh I couldn't miss." The old butler tried to decline.

"Nonsense, you are just as much important person to my daughter as I am. After all when I am on my shift at the hospital, who`s the one that takes care of her." Madam Red declared and the butler gave in with an indulging smile.

"Of course Madam."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Do we really must go?" Madam Red asked the aged gentleman like a little child her eyes seemed down cast.

"I am not getting any younger Madam. And since there is no other hired help here you should at least hire some. I will stay for a bit more to make sure they are trained and taught. Now you and the young Miss have to go and see who you will hire. And you have to make sure that the young Miss likes them too.

Madam Red looked down at her quiet daughter. Aishling was always seen carrying a plush animal, whether a cat or a dog or bunny she always had one in her arms. She was a quiet child and rarely spoke. Almost reminded Angelina of herself when she was young.

So the mother and daughter headed towards the hiring agencies

They stopped at one of the best hiring agencies.

Once inside Madam Red asked the clerk for a file of their available hired help.

While they were conversing a young girl of seventeen or eighteen years of age and obvious Asian descent came to the other clerk and gave asked.

"Have there been any offers?" she asked with a slight desperation to her voice.

"No I'm sorry." The woman who was behind the desk said, even though she didn't sound very sorry.

"Are you sure?" the young girl insisted which created an even more snappish response from the woman.

" _Yes_ I am _quite_ sure." The woman said, louder than needed, and Aishling watched as the young girl slumped down.

Suddenly the young girl felt a tug on her skirts. Looking down she saw a red haired child that couldn't be more than three years old clutching the skirt of her dress with one hand, the other one holding a stuffed white rabbit in it. It was quite a beautiful child, the most breathtaking feature about her was the red and blue eyes she had. Crouching down the girl asked in a gentle voice.

"Are you all right little one? Are you lost?" To which the child shook its head.

"Are you here with your parent?" this earned her a nod this time.

"Do you know where she is?" another nod and the child pointed to the door to the office which seemed to be opening and the woman who left was definitely the child's mother. She had the same shade of red hair as her daughter.

"Aishling! You were good and stayed for Mommy!" the woman said happily, the turned her crimson gaze to the young girl who her child was holding the skirt of.

"And who might you be?" she asked.

"Um Tsuka…er no Kumiko Tsukamoto Madam it is nice to meet you." The girl now known as Kumiko bowed down in greeting.

"And what are you doing here dear?" Madam Red asked.

"Umm, uh…I was asking if any job offerings came up but it seems that there were none so far."

"Are you perhaps looking to work as a maid?" Madam Red asked.

"Why yes. Me and my family all applied to find work." The expression on Madam Reds face brightened.

"Oh how wonderful, I am in need of new hired help. How would you like to work for me. You will get a monthly wage as well as free rooming and food." Angelina offered to the flabberstaged girl.

"Oh I couldn't…." Kumiko said.

"nonsense I saw how much my little Aishling likes you, so if you want the job it`s yours." Madam Red insisted until the poor girl nodded.

"Oh wonderful, now if only we can find a chef, gardener and a couple of more maids." Madam Red muttered.

"Um pardon me for intruding Madam but my siblings have all applied for those positions and so far none of us have been hired."

"Oh really, do tell."

"Well my brothers Wo Shen and Wo Fon are twins and the eldest. Fon is an amazing cook while Shen is used to working with plants.

"I am the middle sister, my two younger sisters Ayumi and Ayuri are another pair of twins who just turned fifteen. They can do basic chores like cleaning and serving food. My older sister Mei is actually qualified to be a governess. Forgive us for the different names. My father is Chinese and Mother is Japanese so father gave half of us Chinese names and Mother gave the other half Japanese names."

Madam Red clapped her hands excited.

"Oh how grand. I found an entire staff with just one outing. How about this, you take the night to think about you decision and tell your family about my offer, and tomorrow if you decide to take the job you and your sibling come to this address and we`ll arrange it all then." Madam Red said writing the address to their House on a piece of paper and handing it to the stunned girl before leaving with her daughter holding her by the hand.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Soon enough Will met the newly hired family/staff. He was impressed by Fon`s knowledge in the kitchen, but all the less left his a large cookbook of several recipes. When he saw that the mother and daughter were in good hands he bid his farewell to the family and went on a well deserved retirement near the seaside.

The siblings fit right in. Shen made the garden better than ever. Fon was a magician in the kitchen. Ayumi and Ayuki kept giggling as they did their daily chores. Mei was an excellent nanny, loving yet firm but since Aishling was so quiet there was no need for Mei to act strict. The siblings even took to calling Aishling Ling Ling in an endearing way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Frances would never admit it. Ever. But Aishling was good at fencing. Not as good as her Elizabeth, but pretty good for a four year old.

"All right. Aishling and Elizabeth take a break."

Soon the class ended and Frances approached the quiet child.

"Aishling, you fight well, but there is an air of indifference around you. I still think you should keep practicing. You never know when you might need it."

The red haired girl nodded, her red fox plushy in her hands. Frances` eyes softened when she looked at that red and green blue orbs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"For today we have the traditional Chinese dish Gyoza. Dumplings made from pork, spring onion, peper, and garlic." Shen said placing the dish in front of the two ladies.

Aishling reached out and grabbed a dumpling immediately and chewing into the still warm bun.

And to the amazement of everyone there a red blush overtook her cheeks as she finished the bun in moments and reached for another.

When she reached for a third she paused to utter.

"Delicious." And bit into the third one.

The chuckles that came from her mother and the siblings present.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Happy Birthday Aishling!" Ciel and Lizzie cried out to the five year old girl. Said child was decked out in a beautiful red dress that complemented her hair. In her hands was a brown teddy bear with a monocle and a top hat along with a suit.

The girl looked at the cake in front of her and took a single deep breath and blew out the candles which made the crowd around her cheer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madam Red sat with the tutor she had hired.

"Your daughter Aishling is an incredibly bright girl. She is much far ahead in her studies than other children her age. What teaching methods do you use?" the man asked.

"None whatsoever. After she is finished with her lessons all she does is go to her room and plays with her toys."

Needless to say the tutors jaw dropped.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

There was something strange about Aishling Dalles. The daughter of Madam Red one of the female doctors in the royal London Hospital. The girl was a spitting image of her mother with her red hair and fair skin, she was quiet and well behaved. But for some who had seen children twice her age who could not sit still as long as she could.

'So well behaved, the perfect little lady.' Women would whisper.

No one mentioned why the little girl carried around a stuffed animal everywhere she went. She was young, let her play with her toy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Happy birthday Ciel! I got you this super cute present!" Nine year old Elizabeth Midford said as she waved the wrapped package in her hands.

"Wow! Thanks Lizzie!" The blue haired young boy said.

His cousin Lizzie was always so cheery. And she gave the best smiles, like the one she gave him now.

"For you." The silently said sentence pulled him out of his thoughts.

On the other hand his other cousin Aishling was very very quiet. There were only a handful of times he had seen her smile and it was more of a slip of the lips than the wide grin Lizzie usually. But he knew those small smiles to be genuine.

"Hey Ciel have you heard? You and me might get engaged and married!" Elizabeth squealed in excitement.

"Really? You would make a really pretty bride Lizzie." Ciel encouraged her.

"What do you think Aishling? Would I be pretty?" Elizabeth asked the red haired girl.

"Yes." The girl simply said, and that one word made the blonde child squeal in happiness once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Madam Red watched her daughter as she played tea time with several of her dolls. She herself was one of her guest and delighted in pretending to be the posh and snobbish women of the nobility they were part of. She even faked a dreadful drawl just to see her daughter smile at her. Today though she was feeling a bit blue. On the way home from her shift in the hospital she had seen a woman pushing a stroller while her other child walked with her down the streets.

Gently setting down the cup that was in her hand she turned to her daughter.

"Aishling, do you ever wish you had a younger sibling?" she asked the spitting image of herself.

After hearing this Aishling set her cup down as well and shook her head. This truly surprised Angelina.

"Why not? Do you think I'll love you any less if you have a younger sibling." Again she got a headshake.

"Then why?" she asked truly baffled.

" I'd rather have you and no sibling, then not have you at all." Her darling daughter whispered.

Those words struck her to the core. Unable to stop the tears from falling she enveloped her daughter in a hug.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two red haired females were in the carriage, on the way towards the Phantomhive manor to celebrate Ciels` tenth birthday.

A sudden stop alerted them that something was wrong. Exiting their carriage the two women saw the entire Phantomhive manor engulfed in flames. The fire licked at the walls of what hadn't yet collapsed.

Angelina cried out in horror for her sister, brother in law and little nephew.

A few days later was the funeral. It was only held for Rachel and Vincent. Little Ciels body was never found.

Aishling stood next to her mother who looked at the graves which were being covered by soil with blank eyes. Quietly she slipped her hand in her mothers, not even flinching when the grip on it tightened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the death of her sister Madam Red sought comfort by throwing herself in work at the hospital. She left early in the morning before her daughter even woke up and returned late into the night.

She had hated the color red but learned to love it when her daughter was born with the same hair color as her. But when she saw the entire manor engulfed in that color. She couldn't stand it, she couldn't stand exposing her precious daughter to that hatred.

But then it all changed. One day, while she was waiting for the next patient who was due for an abortion. Oh how she loathed to do that. To do the very thing she almost suffered. At first she thought the case would be similar to hers. An accident which would have forced the mother-to-be to undergo that procedure. But when the woman came in she seemed perfectly healthy. Without any bandages on her skin which was a perfectly rosy color.

"And why do you want to abort the child?" She asked more out of procedure than anything.

"Honestly a child would only be in the way." The woman said, as if the child was nothing more than an object.

That made Angelina freeze and look up from the papers she was examining.

" _How would it be in the way? Why would you do that?!"_ she screamed inside.

"I don't know who the father is and my customers wouldn't like a child hanging around."

Later after she had done the procedure she looked at the mirror in front of her. Her dead and lifeless eyes filled with silent hate aimed at that woman stared at her.

It didn't take much, just wait until she finished with her customer late into the night and approach her. Pretty soon everything was stained red. She had done it with her own hands. The still bloody knife dripped red.

"My my." A voice said making her quickly turn around.

"That was quite a little show." There on the top of the chapel tower was a humanoid figure.

It was a long red haired man, with acid green eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One day Aishling awoke to see her mother in the bathroom, her lovely red hair cut off and crimson locks littering the floor.

Slowly approaching her she noted that the newest butler, her mother's personal butler Grell had appeared as well and seemed to be fretting as well.

She then took the knife that was in her mother's hand, used to cut those crimson locks and placed it over one of her similar red braids. That sparked a reaction from Angelina who lunged to take away the sharp knife from her daughter's hands.

"No Aishling! Don't cut your hair, you love your long hair. I did it because I needed a change of style and thought to try myself."

Her daughter complied and left her hair untouched by the blade. Then she gave her mother a hug, something she almost never did. The stunned woman dropped the knife and hugged her daughter back.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A little more than a month later news that shook the Dales Household. Ciel was back.

Madam Red charged into the room where her nephew was. She hugged him glad that at least he was back and not dead.

The butler he had brought with him stood aside watching his young Master be hugged.

And by the door, Aishling stood and quietly observed the inhabitants of the room.

The black-haired butler let his eyes dance on the small girl who was holding the teddy doll in her eyes looking at the while half hiding in the doorway.

"And who may the young Miss be?" he asked making Madam Red turn around.

"Aishling! Come in and greet Ciel and his butler."

Once the red haired child approached her mother she smiled and said.

"Aishling this is Sebastian, was it?" She turned towards the butler.

"Sebastian Michaelis. And I must say what pretty eyes the young Mistress has." He commented as he peered at the mismatched eyes of red and blue.

"Oh yes she was born with them. She got red eyes from me and the blue from her father." Madam Red said as she patted her daughter on the head.

Unknowingly to them once they turned their backs the butler was almost smirking at the irony of the situation. Yes this would be a contract he won't soon become bored with.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I named my OC Aishing which means dream and beauty. I don`t know exactly why I made this fanfiction but I hope you like it.


End file.
